


The Storybrooke Phantom

by RipperBlackstaff



Series: 200 followers Promptathon [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperBlackstaff/pseuds/RipperBlackstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phantom of the Opera characters have been transported to Storybrooke by the Evil Queen's curse too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storybrooke Phantom

Mr Odjee's days were all the same. The same comfortable and contenting but unsatisfying routine lulled his soul and ambitions to sleep. He used to be a great musician, touring the world and his life had stopped suddenly. He knew the reason why, because he had heard her. 

He was on a tour, making a stop in Storybrooke for the night, and he went out to have a drink. People stared at him in the Rabbit Hole pub. He didn't care, being used to it. He suspected it was more due to the fact he wore a plain flesh colored mask over his face rather than the fact he was a legendary violonist. 

It was a karaoke night. People were having fun murdering pop songs and his ears were about to bleed, then he heard her. A teenage girl stood on the stage, shy, egged on by her friends - a pretty boy and a lovely girl - and she sang, hitting all the notes right, bleeding them together more beautifully than he had ever heard. Mr. Odjee was then lost. From that day on, he had never been able to leave Storybrooke. 

He had cancelled his tour, retired and took on the position of music teacher. He had lost his wealth in trials, refunding the seats, refunding the producers. Every single one of his dollars, pounds and euros was spent. He, who lived in a mansion in France, now lived in a small flat rented to Mr. Gold. But it was worth it. He couldn't leave her, and she was in his class. He could see her twice a week.

Her name was Ina Nilsson. She was dating Rafe Kerry and her best friend was Peggy Ellison. 

Every morning, he got up, washed and went to school. On mondays and thurdays, he saw Ina and on those days, the world was brighter. And life went on, full of months made of bleak weeks cut off by visions and sounds of Heaven. It seemed endless. 

Yet he wished. Every morning, when he put on his mask, he hoped today was the day where he would smile at Ina. He hoped she would ask him a few advices for singing, but the girl didn't seem to be interested in it more than what was mandatory. She could sing opera if she wanted but yet, all she seemed to long for was being of the housewife of Rafe Kerry. She wasn't much educated but Mr. Odjee was sure that he could get her interested in learning. If she was his, he would make her discover the world. Her current boyfriend was more interested in selling and driving flashy cars, like his father. 

As he rose from bed, Mr. Odjee noticed he had overslept today, which had never happened before. As he drove to school, Mr. Odjee noticed the old tower clock had been repaired, and by Granny, a yellow car he had never seen before was parked.

Today was a thursday. He would see Ina at 10am. It was a glorious day, the sun seemed to shine even brighter than usual, the wind was fresher, and even the air seemed to vibrate with a new energy. Yes, today seemed a good day to start the rest of his life. 

At noon, after teaching music to Ina's uninterested class, he impulsively called her to his desk as her classmates left. Kerry told her he'd wait for her outside and closed the door behind him, leaving Mr.Odjee and Ina alone for the first time.

He swallowed, his heart beating faster and faster, and his chest full of butterflies.  
"Miss Nilsson, how would you feel if I offered you music lessons ? I think you have a lot of potential."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this verse, feel free to prompt me :)


End file.
